I'm not falling for him!
by Luva Rose 3.14
Summary: What happenes when Lily and her best friend decline any knowledge that they are falling for their worst nightmare, James Potter and Sirius Black? Based at the end of 6th going to 7th year. This is my first fic! Hope you like it! JPLE, SBOC
1. What the heck?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's fab characters thats not including my characters! hehe lol**

**Enjoy:)**

**I'm not falling for him!**

**"What the heck!"**

"Lily, LILY!"

"Huh?" Lily jumped in surprise hearing her best friend Melanie shouting her name causing many heads to turn to their direction.

"Lily you ok?" Melanie asked with concern her dark long hair blowed gently with the wind flowing from a nearby window, finally resting on her shoulder, "I mean it's not like you to be, if I'm sure, staring at a, lets say, Mr Potter?"

Lily's head whipped around to face her friend, "What are you on about? Why would I be staing at Potter? And why did you pick staring? I was... simply... looking..." Melanie lifted an eyebrow with a tilt of her head as if to say 'You're kidding right?' before a small smile quickly disappeared from her face causing a dark haired boy to turn and stare.

---

Sirius sighed while watching Melanie's hair start to flow again and continued to miss his food which kept landing on his lap.

"Um, Padfoot? You ok?"

"Huh?" asked the darked hair boy to his best friend causing his bacon to fly across the room to land on a quite oily haired boy. "ARGH!" was all that could be heard from the distance of the Great Hall.

James sighed with a devilish smile painted to his face, "Why don't you talk to her?"

"Easy for you to say, I mean she is your cousin..." he replied while looking down to finally notice his long lost food, "ARGH!" and before you could say 'Oh, MERLIN' Sirius Black was up and jumping everywhere trying his best to get them all off.

"What the heck?" the two girls chorused turning their head to the scene hearing the victim's best friend laughing.

"SHUT UP PRONGS!"

"Why (laugh) y (laugh) you look (laugh) so (laugh) stupid! Ouch! What's that for?" James asked his cousin.

"That's for laughing so hard that soon I could swear you were about to expode!" she glared before turning to his friend and with a swish of her wand Sirius had stopped jumping and was sitting down with what looked to be not covered in oily bacon and eggs.

"Thanks"

Melanie smiled and said before leaving for Charms "No prob!" causing her cousin's friend to blush.

Checking to see if his cousin was out of earshot, James concluded "You really suck Padfoot!"

---

"Why did you do that?" asked Melanie's aurban haired friend.

"What are you talking about?" she asked turning to her friend.

"You know what I'm talking about, what you did to Black?" her turn to raise and eyebrow.

"Oh, right, yea, well he is my cousin's best friend, right? It was the least I could do..." she answered trying to hide her blushing with her hair.

"Sure it was! I mean him jumping around like a fool was not funny?" she said with a devilish smile playing on her lips.

"You know, you should really give James a chance, you two are _so _alike, in _many_ ways my dear friend." a smirk playing on her lips.

"I can't believe you just said that!" the red head shouted before charging after her friend.

The two girls ran down the corrindors till one stopped suddenly causing the other to bang into the other.

"Why did ya stop?"

"Shh! Look!" her long hair flowing in the wind while she pointed to a couple who were snogging quite passionately.

"Is that? No it couldn't be."

"Um, sorry to break the news but I think it is, it looks like our dear Chloe has grown up!" she said whipping a fake tear from her tanned cheek.

"We better leave them _alone_, shall we?" hearing footsteps in the distance.The girls smiled their famous evil smile and nodded into a sercet passage to the Charms corridor.

"ARGH!"

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey ppl! I hoped you liked it! If you have any suggestions for the fic just tell me!**

**Oh! and before I forget, soz if I spelled any words wrong:(**

**I know its short but I will maybe next time, hopefully make it longer.**

**and before you go...**

**review**

**review **

**and **

**REVIEW!**

**thanx! luv ya!**

**Luva Rose 3.14**

**(btw: Luva Rose 3.14 is the name of my friends band, so dont pinch it! lol thanx!)**


	2. Would you?

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters :D**

**I'm not falling for him!**

**"Would you..."**

* * *

_"ARGH!"_

_"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?"_

---

The girls walked quietly into a secret passage hoping to find someone disturbing the snogging couple not them **(a/n: yea I now, nice friends right?)** when they walked into..."ARGH!"

"BLACK!"

"SUMMERS!"

"POTTER!"

"EVANS!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" they yelled.

The boys studied the girls' annoyed faces before Sirius started to frightened of the deadly pause that he was sure wouldn't go until he did something, and fast!

---

"Surprised!"

"What the heck was that, Black?"

"Um, I just...doesn't matter."

The girls turned to face eachother before raising their eyebrow, "What are you doing here? You were suppose to be out there, not here!" said Melanie pointing her thumb towards the way they just came.

"Huh?" James and Sirius asked.

The girls turned on their heels walking to the exit **(n/a: to the guys point of view, since they didn't come that way, you know what I mean?) **with the boys on their heels. Once the girls stopped the boys looked around in confusion.

"What are we...?" Melanie gently took James chin and moved his face to look at the correct direction.

"Huh? Oh...!" he finally said.

"Is that?"

"Yes, it is Black. Now if you don't mind gentlemen we must be on our way." and with that the girls turned to leave for Charms when James quickly grabbed Lily's arm.

"Lily?" he asked ever so quietly.

"What! Please _Potter _hurry I don't have all day!"

"Um, will you go out with me?"

"WHAT? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO ANSWER THIS QUESTION AND YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT THE ANSWER WILL AND ALL WAYS BE NO!" she screamed her face turning the same colour as her hair.

"Oh come on Evans, just give me a chance, come on, you know you can't resist me..."

Lily growled in frustion, "ERGH! Potter, you annoying git! Can't you get it into your over blown head balloon that I will never, NEVER, EVER, go out with you!" but before James could interupt she continued, "I would rather go out with the giant squid!" she concluded before leaving into the dark passage.

Melanie shurgged, "See ya, guys around." and she made her way to her over to her friend.

The boys nodded.

---

_"WHAT? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO ANSWER THIS QUESTION AND YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT THE ANSWER WILL AND ALL WAYS BE NO!" _

The snogging couple finally broke apart to the scream of Lily Evans.

"What the?" A handson boy, whoes dark blonde hair and hot brown eyes said as he**(a/n: sorry I have no idea what colour eyes are soz.)** turned to face the noise.

"Lily? Oh not again!"

"Don't worry Chloe," he said while he fingered her light brown almost blonde hair and taking her hand, "Oh crap!"

"What?"

"Come on! Class starts in two minutes!" he said while running with Chloe's hand in his.

Chloe smiled and shook her head, "I should of guessed."

Remus looked down to Chloe before stopping, "Um, Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?"

She smiled before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Yes."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you think? I hope you like it!**

**Quick thanx to:**

**Pancake278: **Thanx for the review it means alot! Oh and thanx, I'm glad to like the name, I think its cool too! lol and keep reviewing!

**Thanx for reading and remember:**

**review...**

**Review**

**REVIEW!**

**and thanx!**

**luv ya, 3**

**Luva Rose 3.14**


	3. Yea, next time

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my characters and ideas:D**

**Enjoy!**

**"I'm not falling for him!"**

**"Yea, next time..."**

* * *

_"Will you go out with me?"_

_She smiled before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Yes."_

-----------

"Aw, would you look at that."

"Why won't she give me even one chance?"

"Aren't they cute?"

"Did you see her face? Like I was some kind of...bug!"

"Look...huh? What are you on about Prongs?"

"PADFOOT! Didn't you hear a word I just said?"

"Well, no...but I was, oh, nevermind!"

James shook his head the resent events flooding in his mind. _"NO!_" James sighed as the bell signaling for them to move to class.

"Come on Prongs. Maybe Charms will clear your head of our Lilyflower?"

"I don't think so Padfoot"

"Why not?"

"If you haven't forgotten, she has Charms too!"

Sirius sighed with a quick devilish smile covering his face as they jogged down the Charms corridor just getting there in time before their Professor reached the door.

"Good Morning class!" he said, "Please take your sits and your..." The Professor looked to a Ravenclaw student before saying "Sorry Mr Grafin we won't be doing any prac! We, today, will be learning the history of Charms!" At this most of the class (mainly the boys) groaned while putting away their wands and taking out their books and quills. "Oh, please quiet down class! Aren't you excited! Learning about where and how Charms came to be?"

"Clearly not as much as you..." Sirius mumbled under his breath, earning him an annoyed glare from his teacher.

James sighed once more before looking ahead of him to where a particular red head sat.

----------

"What are you smiling about?" Chloe asked her two best friends not knowing what they saw eariler.

"Oh, nothing."

"Sure Lily! Don't worry Chloe I'm not smiling for the same reason she is."

"What are you on about Mel?" asked her friend.

"Oh nothing, just that a hansom young seeker has seeked what he is looking for." a devilish smile elopping her face causing her friend to glare at her.

"Miss Summers," Melanie and her friends looke up to see their Professor standing at front of them. "Is there something that you would like to share with the class?"

Melanie gulped "Er, um, that I thought," she said looking at her friends, "that Charms was so old that their would be dozens or millions of recordings on it and that it was important to listening and take notes?"

"Lets just hope thats what you were truely talking about because next time you won't be so lucky..."

"Yes, sorry Professor." as he walked back to the front to face the class.

"Hm, " said hummed as he reached his distination, "Where was I? Oh yes, Charms..."

The girls sighed, they never thought that Charms could be this boring! Till a dog like origami made from parchment appeared at front of Melanie's gray face causing the girls to jump.

"What is it now Miss Summers?" asked the Professor clearly getting peeved.

She looked up quickly grabbing the small dog in her hand under the desk "Er, sorry professor a bit of ink seemed to land on my skirt, sorry interuppting your lecture." she said with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes well..."

Melanie, once her friends gave her the all clear, took the moving dog origami from under the table and unfolded it with difficulty trying carefully trying to not get bitten.

_Hey Melanie,_

_Are you as bored as me at the moment? Well I guessed you are from the way it looks like you were about to fall asleep. Lol._

Melanie contined to read the letter till it looked like someone had bumped the writier.

_Sorry Moony, I mean Remus bumped me saying "I should listen and I might actually understand for once._

_Um, wanna play tick tack toe to pass time?_

_Sirius_

Melanie smiled and quickly to look at Sirius who was three tables behind her. As he felt someones gaze on him, he looked up to she Melanie. He couldn't seemed to get himself out of her dark eyes. He continued like this till she turned around to write back.

_Hello Black,_

_No I wasn't bored, I was...er..._

she paused trying to think of something before writing again.

_I was simply siting down in a more comfortable position. And I WASN'T about to fall asleep I bet you were even thouh I couldn't see you._

_Lol, please give him my thanks. Moony? Is that because of the full moon? Don't worry I know about his little "furry problem" don't worry James and him told me while I was at James' for Christmas. And I haven't told anyone, promise._

_Maybe you should take his advise sometime it may help. And no, I will not play nots and crosses with you!_

_Melanie_

Melanie smiled before drawing four lines and putting an X in the middle.

_P.S. Only if I get to start!_

Melanie quickly looked up to check again for the all clear before she folded the note into a bear origami and quickly placed it on the ground as it quickly made its way to Sirius. Who smiled.

"Would you look at that!" James mumbled, "You are having a convestion with my cousin without a fight, it must be a miracle!" he said earning him stab in the ribs from his friends. "OW! That hurt!"

"Shut up Prongs or he..." Remus whispered but not quickly enough because the Professor was at front of them, "will hear you." Remus sighed.

"You six," the Professor said pointing to the six Gyffindors, "Detention tonight at seven and don't be late!"

They all sighed causing a Blonde across the room to smirk, "Mr Malfoy, wipe that off your face or you will be joining them, you too miss Black!" The two Slytherins' smirks didn't their face. The thought of cauing a particular Gyffindor much toture, "And there will be NO wands!" The smirks left their faces at once, their plan waiting for another time. "Now..." but before he could continue the bell rang signing the end of the class, "Ok now, I want three feet on the history of Charms on what we learn't today. Have a nice day class."

Many mumbled could be heard like: "But we didn't learn much, how are we suppose to write three feet of parchment!"

The six Gyffindors were about to leave with the others when their yelled "And don't forget the detention tonight!"

They mumbled "Yes" and left the class room, the girls ahead of the boys. When a little monkey origami climbed up Melanie's leg into her palm.

_Melanie,_

_Yea, sure you were! You looked very comfortable, could I next time join you? And I wasn't sleeping I have Moony to back me up, oh, yea, and Prongs._

_I told Moony and he just smiled that "told ya" smile, you know what I'm talking about? I bet you do, knowing you. Really? I never knew that but then again they never tell me anything glares at them lol. Ok, just don't tell anyone. I trust you._

_Guess what, when I read that, Moony just happened to look at your note and said this time "Told you!" I mean, why do you always have to gang up on me? _

At this point Melanie stopped in her tacks and turned around to see the boys heeading the other way.

_LOL, ok, I will go here... your turn._

_Sirius_

Melanie smiled to see where he had his go.

_P.S. Will you go out with me?_

Melanie's faced turned red almost the same colour as Lily's hair and turned around and stormed to Sirius.

"BLACK, you were doing alright till that last line," said shouted pointing to his last sentence on the parchment, "You crossed the line _Black_! You would wish you were dead after this detention tonight _Black_! You better watch your back!" she screamed before walking back to her friends, her hair flowing in the wind. Sirius sighed and looked at the note he and Melanie wrote to eachother in class before turning around to Care of Magical Creatures.

"Don't mate next time, next time," James and Remus said patting his back.

"Yea, next time..."

----------------------------------------------------------

A/n: What do you think about it?

I hope you like it:D

I would like to give some thanx to:

**0-Laurie-0**:D Thanx! I'm glad you liked it!

**SiriuslyPadfoot101**: Hey! Thanx! I'm very happy you like it! I hope you like this chappie! Awww! thanx! I love it too! Go Luva Rose 3.14! lol. Kk, thanx the next time Remus will be amber! thanx!

Thanx to those who reviewed! Luv ya!

And remember to:

Review

review

and

REVIEW!

Luv ya,

Luva Rose 3.14


	4. Game on!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything only my characters and my ideas.**

**"I'm not falling for him!"**

**"Game on!"**

* * *

As the class started their way out of the classroom two particular Slytherins stood out the most. They followed the group of six Gryffindors as they made their way out.

_"And don't forget the detention tonight!" _theri Professor yelled.

The Gryfindors sighed clearly having no idea of who was behind them. Bella Black (**A/n: I know this is not her full first name but this is what her friends are gonna call her)** and Lucius Malfoy. As they followed they spied an origami monkey climb up Melanie's leg, Bella smirked motioning Lucius to follow. She led him to where a tall hug statue stood hid behind it. As she watched Melanie open the note she took out her wand and a piece of parchment. Bella pointed her wand at the note and mumbled some words with a swish of her wand the contents of the note piled itself across the parchment. She looked over to Lucius who was studing the note over her shoulder who looked up at gaze and smirked.

"You have a plan don't you." a statement more then a question he told her.

"Of course, if I can't get a detention with wands why not toture him with the one thing he cares most?" She watched Melanie as her face changed while she read the contents of the note.

"Let the games begin!" smiled Bella as she pointed her wand at the dark haired girl and wth a wish of her wand said, "_Imperio!_" and at once Melanie turned around to face the direction the boys were now walking.

"BLACK!" Melanie yelled causing Sirius to turn around.

_"BLACK, you were doing alright till that last line," said shouted pointing to his last sentence on the parchment, "You crossed the line Black! You would wish you were dead after this detention tonight Black! You better watch your back!" she screamed before walking back to her friends, her hair flowing in the wind._

At those words Melanie's heart broke, she never ment to say all those words, 'What's going on?' she quesioned herself. She had no control over her body and she realised as she stormed over to her friends, 'I'm under the _Imperius Curse_! But why who?' So many question flowed into her head. She screamed in attempt to rid the controller from her mind. She felt pain feel her body; she could feel herself falling to the ground the pain strengthing. She heard a scream and footsteps coming towards her as she fell, everything becoming more clearer until, that is, when she hit the ground, head first. To Melanie everything went black.

--------

The two Slytherins watched in excitiment as they watched Melanie scream in pain, "Maybe next time I will put her under the Cruciatus, it will make me feel better when my brother (**a/n: i think their brother and sister, sorry if I'm wrong**) gets on my bad side," she said quite proud of herself as she left her position and walking to her next class with Lucius at her heels.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to bother, Lucius?"

"Yes I do, but as you can see I'm on my way to my next lesson."

"Whatever!"

------

_"Don't mate next time, next time," James and Remus said patting his back._

_"Yea, next time..."_

Sirius turned around to the scream of Melanie Summers. This scream was nothing he never heard, it was a scream of pain which he hoped to never hear again, "Melanie!"

"Coz!"

"OH MY MERLIN!"

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Melanie fell to the ground, slowly. Sirius dropped his books and ran as fast as his legs would let him as he made his way to the Gryffindor girl. He did his best to catch her before she hit the ground with no success. Sirius scooped her into his arms and tried to wake her.

"Melanie?" he asked tapping his hand gently against her soft cheek.

By this time the Charms Professor ran out from the class room towards the crowd. "Oh my, Mr Black, can you please take Miss Summers to the hospital wing at once." he instucted the boy who nodded and carried Melanie to the hospital wing one arm behind her back and the other under her knee. His friends and the two girls watching him run down the corridor.

"Who ever did this to you, Mel, will pay. Game on!" he told the girl in his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n: Thanx everyone! Hoped you like it!**

**and remember to review, review and REVIEW!**

**Luv ya!**

**Luva Rose 3.14**


	5. I Know

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything only my characters and ideas!**

**"I'm not falling for him!"**

**"I know."**

* * *

Lily looked down the corridor where Sirius just disappeared from view with tears streaming down her face. As she tried to hold back a tear James scooped her chin in his hand and said so quietly if Lily didn't moved forward she would have not have heard him, "Don't worry Evans, Sirius is one of the fastest runs I know and I know he would never let anything happen to her. I promise you that." Lily smiled ever so small and nodded.

"I know." She looked over to her other best friend, Chloe who was currently being held by Remus who was stoking her hair whispering calm words to her.

"Now everyone! Please at this instant go to your next class, you have..." The Professor wasn't able to continue because the bell rang signing the start of the next lesson. Many eyes widened and the students hurried to the next class hoping not to get a detention.

Lily was about to get her belongings when her felt a pair of arms holding her in place. Lily looked up into a pair of hazel eyes who were looking into her emerald. The two could feel the other moving closer and closer till they were bumped causing the pair to come back to reality.

"Um, James, we better get going or we will be late to class."

"We are already late, Lily." Lily looked back into those hazel eyes and nodded.

"I know."

The two looked down to see each other hand woven together. They both took a step away from each other and slowly made their way to class starring at each other till they couldn't see anymore.

As Lily walked into her History of Magic class later than usual causing her Professor to look up in amazement; this was very unusual for Lily.

"Come in, come in, Miss Evans," Lily ran in taking her seat next to her Ravenclaw friend Hilary Nightingale quickly taking out her belongings.

"I'm sorry I was late I…" Lily started to say only to be interrupted by her Professor whose ghostly features glow in the light.

"Oh, that doesn't matter, this time anyway. I heard about the incident with Miss Summers. I will excuse you this time but next time you might not be that lucky…" the Professor Lily straight to Lily ignoring the class sudden burst of conversation of the heard of 'incident' and 'Miss Summers', everyone knew something must have gone bad and if only they knew how right they were.

Lily nodded and continued taking her booking out of her bag until the red head beside her taped her on the shoulder causing her to turn.

"Hey Lily," who smiled in return, "I know I shouldn't ask but…what happened to Melanie?" her face full of concern.

"Err, we don't know to be honest. One minute she was reading a note, suddenly she was angry then just like that she was screaming in pain like someone put her under a curse or something." Lily looked down to her parchment which was now laid at front of her before looking up to her friend again, "I don't know, it was all sudden."

Hilary nodded and faced their Professor who was now floating to the blackboard.

Lily, Hilary and the rest of the class started writing; the sound of scratching on parchment filled the room. After a few minutes Lily had finished coping from the board; she rested her head on her hand and started to stare into the moment James held her in his arms. Lily sighed, she couldn't think of a place more welcoming and safe. That was until her brain interrupted her. 'What are you thinking about? This is Potter we are thinking about? He is not hot!'

'_What oh my merlin you are right! But you got to admit he is kinda hot….'_

**(a/n: just so you know the normal writing is Lily's brain and the writing in italics are Lily, Good luck!)**

'Oh no you don't Lily came back DON'T GO TO THE DARK SIDE! COME BACK TO THE LIGHT!'

'_Oh shut up brain, shut up!'_

'Hmmm, what about all those stuff he did?'

'_What kind of stuff?'_

'Oh you know, um…what about all those terrible things they did to Snape…um…oh and what about all those pranks he and his minions did? Do you remember the time they made you and Melanie go upside down at front of the whole school showing everyone your…'

Lily's mind was determined to make Lily see its point of view, within seconds the worse time Lily ever experienced the whole time she had been at Hogwarts spilled into her and the only thing she could see was the flashback.

**(Flashback)**

"**ARGH!"**

**The girl looked around seeing everyone laughing, pointing, and well lets just same everything that would put a girl down. Lily and Melanie's faces turned a deep red and anyone who was there could have swarm that their eyes turned red in angrier!**

"**POTTER!", "BLACK!" the girls yelled their red eyes piercing into the laughing boys.**

"**Yes, me ladies?"**

"**ARGH! PUT US DOWN THIS INSTANT!"**

"**Or what?"**

"**You would wish you were never born!" they yelled.**

"**Really?"**

**Within seconds the girls were on their two feet hexing the boys into, well, pain.**

**(End Flashback)**

'_Ok, ok I get your point' _Lily sighed, her brain had won again, _'I will not fall for a Mr James Potter!'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n: I know its short (lol) but I wanted to quickly put in a chapter before I had to go dancing.**

**I hope you like it!**

**And her are a few quick thanx:**

**Opalshine**: Thanx! I'm glad to like it! I hope you like this short chappie too:D

**0-Laurie-0**: Ohhhhh, ok. I wasn't too sure, but thanx!

**FairiesandDragons911**: I'm glad to love it! I hope this chappie was done fast enough lol. Enjoy!

**Minimickey008**: Aww thanx! Yea he is lol. Hmmm, good idea, I will see what I can do kk? Um, good question, I was going to put Peter later on in the fic, but I will see what I can do. I hope you enjoy reading this fic!

**And remember to...**

**review,**

**Review and**

**REVIEW!**

**Luv ya!**

**Luva Rose 3.14**


	6. A Parcel and the Ex

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything only my ideas and characters:D**

**"I'm not falling for him!"**

**A Parcel and the Ex**

James watched as Lily's retreating back had disappeared around the corner before he ran with all his might to Care of Magical Creatures on the grounds when he bumped into something solid.

"AHA! Got YA!"

"What the heck! Peeves not now please! I'm already late as it is." Stated James trying to get past the floating ghost **(a/n: I know what he is but I couldn't find how to spell it in the books, but isn't a type of ghost anyway?)**

"Sorry Master Potter, but I got something for ya!" his face full of pride as he handed the parcel to James as he grinned.

"I thought you forgot Peeves!" he thanked Peeves before running ever so faster to his class.

* * *

Sirius watched Melanie unconscious body on a hospital bed in the wing, her face had paled and it wasn't improving. He sighed, he couldn't believe what happened.

'_How could I let this happen?' he asked himself._

He hadn't left her side for about, the rest of the day. He didn't go to classes, missed morning tea, he missed lunch and his friends were getting worried: Sirius was known not to miss a meal.

During lunch the marauders wondered around the castle as they made their way to the hospital wing when a dark figure walked out of a secret passage onto the main corridor not noticing his friends and continued walking.

"Padfoot!" his friends yelled as they made their way to Sirius, "You ok buddy?"

Sirius looked at his two best friends before answering with a simple, yea, and continued walking with his friends behind him giving him space. There was a squeal from a group of seven year girls staring at the boys as they walked pass. The girls seemed a bit put out; they had never been ignored before especially from boys and they weren't going to let it start today.

The leader of the group, Amy Hairern, walked to the trio with her friends, Ashley Clareson and Victoria Winters on her heels before Ashley stopped in front of Sirius with Amy at front of James and Victoria at front of Remus. They knew what Ashley wanted and they were going to do whatever it took to get it.

Sirius wasn't looking at the girl at front of him neither was his friends as they tried to get the common room.

"Hey cutie," Ashley said as she tilted her head to one side placing her finger to her lip, "Haven't seen you for ages, it seems like you are trying to avoid me." Putting on a pout.

"Not now Ashley." Stated Sirius blankly trying to get once more only to be pushed to where he was standing only moments before.

"You're not going anywhere…"

"Ashley, get over it! We are over! No more." Glaring at the blonde girl standing in front of him, her blue eyes narrowed.

"What! We are not over! We not over till I say we are, _Sirius_, the whole school thinks we are an item and its going to stay like that! Are we clear?" her face was changing from the face everyone knew her of, pretty and well let's say a bit friendly to fierce and her eyes seemed to glare right through him.

James and Remus were startled, they never saw Ashley like this before but this wasn't the first time for Sirius who stood his ground.

"Ashley its over if you like it or not," he finally managed to pass the fierce blonde with James and Remus still behind Amy and Victoria.

Ashley smirked at her friends, she never gave up that quickly, she was never dumped before she was the one usually the one dumping, "Forgetting something or should I say two things?"

Sirius turned around to face the girl, "Let them pass."

"No."

"Let them pass!"

"NO!"

Sirius spied Courtney Brown and her best friend, Bella round the corner to their corridor, he smirked and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Ashley can't you understand me?! It's over! That's it! Finished! END!"

He saw the two girls gasped and ran towards the Great Hall to most likely spread the word; he smiled and lifted his eyebrow.

"ERGH!" shrieked Ashley as she stormed away from her Ex. She still hadn't given up, this was just the beginning.

* * *

**A/n: Hey! What do you think about it? I know bit strange right?**

**Just so you know the fic it based near the end of their 6th year going to their 7th year, soz I keep forgetting to mention this... forgive me?**

**And if you wonder where Peter is, well, he is coming soon in the fic.**

**Well, I'll try and write up another chappie before bed! Soz if I don't get to.**

**and remember...**

**review **

**Review **

**and **

**REVIEW!**


	7. Kick, Detention and revenge of Flowers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything only my characters and my ideas!**

"**I'm not falling for him!"**

**Kick, Detention and the revenge of the Flowers**

* * *

Lily and Chloe were sitting at the Gryffindor Table when the "Gossip Queens" ran into the Great Hall looking too excited for their own good, according to Lily anyway.

"OH MY MERLIN! Guess what we just heard!" yelled Courtney Brown and her friend Belle. **(A/n: sorry I said Bella on the last chappie)**

Everyone in the Hall turned to the girl's direction ready to hear what they had to say only not two Gryffindors who had no interest in gossip till a certain name was heard from Courtney.

"…Sirius, he just dumped her! You should have seen her face!" said the excited girl.

"What?" yelled Lily and Chloe over the whole Hall's noise, their heads whipping to the girls.

Courtney smiled while Belle raised an eyebrow; never in their life did those girls wanted to hear anything of their gossip, "Sirius? Well we were on our way here when we heard Sirius talking, well more like yelling at Ashley. By the sounds of it she wouldn't hear of them breaking up." Statement Courtney.

Lily and Chloe exchanged glances before muttering thanks and leaving to the Common Room to find the Marauders.

* * *

"Well Done mate!" James gave Sirius a brotherly pat on the back with a huge smile painted on his face. Sirius simply smiled and landed on a couch at front of the fire, warming his hands.

"Yea! That was awesome!" Remus smiled while sitting next to his friend getting a small book from his pocket and enlarging it with his wand.

"Haven't you finished that yet, Remus?" questioned his girlfriend who just walked into the common room with Lily at her side.

James caught Lily's eye briefly before she turned her gaze out the window. He sighed remembering what happened only hours **(a/n: ok, a bit longer than that but you know what I mean)** before, remembering the feeling of her in his arms.

"Hey Chloe" smiled Remus, "Hello Lily."

Lily looked away from the window to the boys and replied "Hello" before returning to the window once more.

"So, is it true?" asked Chloe turning to Sirius who was still warming his hands as she sat on her boyfriend's lap.

"What's true?" he asked.

"You know very well mister, judging by the smile on your face!"

Sirius laughed at this, he hadn't laughed for awhile since the incident, "Well, if it is about Ashley, then yea, it's true."

"About time!" laughed Lily looking away from the window, "She was getting on my nerves…"

Everyone smiled or laughed before agreeing with her.

There was a long silence followed until Lily looked up, "How's Melanie?" she asked looking towards Sirius who bowed his head putting his head in his hands.

"She isn't getting better since I was there, maybe we can visit her?"

They agreed and made their way to the Hospital Wing passing many Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who congratulated Sirius on dumping Ashley. Sirius' mood had improved on their way to the wing when Professor McGonagall walked to the group.

"Boys, Girls. Professor Flitwick would like to remind you on your detention tonight at eight," she looked at the group with a blank face, "And I hope this won't happen again!" she said before turning to her office. Mrs Norris poked her head out of a corridor to check if she was gone before staring at the group, her yellow eyes glaring through them sending a shiver down their spine.

"Geeze, I hate that cat!" stated Chloe.

"Yea I wish I could just kick her into the forest!" Lily mumbled, clearly not wanting Mrs Norris to hear.

The boys raised an eyebrow at Lily; they never heard her speak like that before.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing!" the boys replied hastily.

"Whatever!" the girls chorused ignoring the boy's faces.

* * *

The group of Gryffindors left the Common Room for the Charms classroom for there detention with Professor Flitwick.

As they walked in silence towards the class room they heard Professor McGonagall yelling at, none other than Mrs Norris.

The group paused at a corner and pecked their heads around the corner and watched the Professor try to get pass the cat.

"Move you, you, stupid cat!" yelled McGonagall. The only reply she received from the yellowed eyed cat was angry meow.

"MOVE now! Before I kick you to oblivion where Filch won't ever see you AGAIN!"

The students watched to intensively waiting to see what she would do as Mrs. Norris arched her back and hissed still refusing to move.

"ERGH!" yelled the red faced Professor as she kicked the cat out of her way and walked pass the now unconscious cat whose fur was now ruffled. As she walked she thought to herself happily, _"I've always wanted to do that!"_ still unaware of the students who just witness the scene. **(A/n: I know kicking a cat is mean but that cat is really annoying!)**

The group stopped pecking and stood up, face full of amazement.

"WOA! She is now my official idol!" cheered James as boys agreed.

"Oh my Merlin! I thought I would never see the day when she did anything of the sort like that!" cheered a delightful Lily who earned a nod from Chloe.

The group talked endless about the scene when finally they reached their destination.

As they entered the room Flitwick looked up from his pile of stacked books and said, "You're late!"

"Sorry Prof…" the girls began only to be cut by James who said, "Only by two minutes, Professor."

Flitwick raised an eyebrow before pointing at piles of unorganized books which were towering over them, "This is your detention," he said simply, "You must stack these books in alphabetical order, starting from over there." He pointed to the left hand side of the class room, the students' stunned faces.

"All of it?" asked Chloe looking all over the room.

"Yes, all of it! And I would like it done before I get back at twelve. And no WANDS!" He yelled as he took their wands.

"But we will never get it done in three hours without our wands!"

Flitwick hopped off a pile of books walking to the door of the class room dodging some books as they fell to the ground and said before exiting, "I want it done when I come back." And he was gone.

Sirius sighed, he disliked some old books; some were full of dust making him one time sneeze most of the day. Sirius shivered at this thought and slowly walked towards a tower of books with Remus and Lily looking through the _"The Mystery of Charms: Charms that have been forgotten" By Wendy Hasting_ crazily. He looked towards James who was currently in his "Day Dream" mood as he stared at Lily flicking through the book with Remus trying to finish the page before she turned it. Chloe laughed and elbowed James in the ribs causing him to yelp, "Ouch! Hey that hurt!"

"Well maybe you should leave your day dreaming till when there's no one in the room!" replied Chloe

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Chloe walked over to James and whispered loud enough for only James and Sirius to hear, "Well, no one would like to see you drool, it's kinda gross."

Sirius laughed earning him a death glare from his friend, "That's not funny Padfoot! And I don't drool!"

"Sure, you don't."

"I don't!" he looked towards his friend for help only receiving a shrug to his disappointment.

"Whatever!" she replied as she walked over to the two Gryffindors who were currently engrossed in reading and took the book out of their hands much to their complaint, "No you guys, we have to start _now_ or we will never get this done!"

The two gave up and they all started to work.

Through the whole night they worked, lifting the girls onto their shoulders to reach the higher books; Lily sighed to herself, she didn't expect James to be this strong, _"He just lifted me like I was a feather! Well, he does Quidditch, he must get fit from that,"_ she concluded. While James was enjoying spending time with her and much to everyone's amazement, they weren't fighting at all to have a conversation, in fact they were having the time of their life until the Professor walked into the classroom to find a very organized classroom which was stacked in the exact way he imagined it to be.

He smiled at the Gryffindors as they left for their warm beds in their dormitories and secretly awarded them five points each for completing something he never was able to complete.

* * *

The group went to visit Melanie for the following week, every time getting kicked out when classes were about to start. Melanie still haven't improved since each of the visits; Sirius brought a bunch of flowers every time, each different from the other.

Today Sirius went alone to visit Melanie due to James not wanting to leave his beloved Parcel he got the other day much to the annoyance of Remus.

Sirius hummed to himself carrying a bunch of Tulips not noticing Ashley and her collection of two friends behind a suit of armor.

"Would you look at him and his flowers!" Ashley's face was turning the colour of one of Sirius' red tulips.

"I wonder who they are for, maybe for you?" Amy said puzzled to her friend.

"Yea! Maybe he is regretting that he dumped you!" Victoria glee.

"I doubt it, but…I wonder…of course!" Ashley squeaked and tartly made her way to Sirius leaving her friends puzzled behind her.

"What is she doing?"

"Shut up, VICTORIA!"

---

"…_VICTORIA!"_

Sirius turned around; he could have sworn Ashley's stupid friend just yell her friend's name, only to see Ashley herself behind him with her blonde hair twisting around her index finger.

"Hello sweetie."

Sirius let out an inaudible, exasperated groan _"What does that slut want now?"_ He thought to himself before answering Ashley, "What do you…" But he wasn't able to finish because Ashley kissed him straight on the lips as she snatched the flowers out of his hands and stuffed her head into the bunch.

"Awww, thanks sweetie! That was so thoughtful of you! Thank you!" And she made her way near the suit of armor with the flowers in her hands.

"HEY GIVE THOSE BACK YOU _BITCH_! THEY AREN'T FOR YOU!" Sirius yelled ignoring what just happened as he ran up to Ashley to try and get the flowers back.

"What? But, but I thought," her eyes were filling up with fake tears, "They were for me!" she looked up to his questioned face, "because I thought, you, you were about to apologize to me!"

Sirius made for the flowers again not answering her, his face was full of hate and anger.

This went on until he took out his wand pointing it at Ashley, who gasped.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Almost at once Ashley's whole body seemed to magnet itself together and she fell to the ground as stiff as a board.

Her friends who were still behind the suit of armor, stood up in turn and fainted making a noise as they hit the ground making Sirius turn in their direction before gently taking the bunch of tulips, so he didn't ruin the bunch than Ashley already did. He took the flowers out of her hand and left for the Hospital Wing leaving the three girls collapsed on the floor showing no emotion towards the pale faced girls.

Only hours later were the girls found still on the now dark floor, way after dinner had finished.

* * *

**A/n: WOW! That was the longest cappie I have ever done! Well, I hope you like it:D**

**Special Thanks to:**

**opalshine:** Lol, Yea! GO SIRIUS! I hope you enjoy and keep reviewing!

**Xx-BlueFox-xX:** Kk, thanx! Lol, thanx! And keep reviewing!

**Firedraike08:** Lol, I'm glad you loved the fic!Oh! Kk, I wasn't sure how to spell it! Thanx and keep reviewing!

**Minimickey008: **Thanx! I will lol, KEEP REVIEWING!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! LUV YA!**

**I will try to update soon, promise!**

**and plz...**

**Review!**

**Luv ya!**

**Luva Rose 3.14**


	8. Mission, Reunion and Hash Browns

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my idea and my characters!**

**A/n: This chappie is for all the people who reviewed! Thank you!**

"**I'm not falling for him!"**

**Mission, Reunion and Hash Browns**

* * *

Chloe crept through the deserted corridors and into the library where a dark blonde boy sat waiting. 

"Hello, I hope you haven't been waiting long?" the girl smiled as she placed a kiss on the boy's cheek.

The boy smiled placing the girl in his lap, "Of course not, I could be waiting for you forever and it still wouldn't be long." returning the kiss.

They smiled at each other until Remus pulled out a quill and parchment, "We better start with the plan now before any of the others start to realised we are not there."

Chloe nodded as they started their plan.

"Ok, well I was thinking we could try to get them together maybe on the next Hogsmede weekend when Melanie awakes?" said Chloe writing down the contexts.

"But Melanie might not be there for awhile..."

"Well that's when you're wrong!"

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Has Sirius been talking to you too? Cause if he has, he has spoken of wrong since. I kinda feel sorry for James..."

"Yea, but at least she should be out soon..."

"Yea, well back with the plan," he said moving back to the parchment and quill, "Well, Sirius and James don't have dates does Lily?"

"No she doesn't, she thought going quill shopping would be rather boring for a date, don't you think?"

The pair smiled, "Well thats a good start."

"Sorry but we over heard you both talking. Who are you trying to get together?"

The pair looked up to see two six year Ravenclaws, Hilary Nightingale and her best friend Caylea Bluebird.

"Oh hello Hil, hey Lea! Oh nothing, we are just trying to get James and Lily, oh and Melanie and Sirius together!" Chloe said joyfully.

Remus' eyes widened as he whispered into his girlfriend's ear, "I don't think it is a good idea to tell them…"

"Don't worry Remus, we can trust them," she replied before turning to the girls, "Do you want to help?"

The girls smiled and nodded, "Of course! So what do we have to do?"

The group bowed their heads and worked over the plan until it was time for them to depart to their dorms.

* * *

Melanie tiptoed into the deserted Gryffindor Common room two days later clutching a bunch of Pink roses which once lay beside her in the hospital wing unaware of a presence in the room. 

"Why are you up?" yawned the red head from the couch.

Melanie turned around her heart beating rapidly not realising who it was, "Sorry I didn't mean to, I was just at the…" Melanie response trailed away as the red head's eyes closed into sleep.

Melanie smiled realising who it was and conjured a woollen blanket and placed it over her friend, "G'night Lily."

* * *

Lily woke up the next morning wincing as the sun shined in her face through a nearby window. She looked around the deserted common and quickly ran to her bed clutching her book which she was reading the night before and a woollen blanket. She couldn't believe what just had happened only a few hours before.

* * *

The marauders woke up to the consistent screaming from the dormitory across them, the girl's dormitory to be exact. Only minutes before James was dreaming of a particular red head and was about to say "I do" when the noise erupted. His upper body sprang upwards and his hazel eyes flew open. 

"What in Merlin's name was that?" yelled the boy who slept in the bed next to him.

"I have no idea, Moony, I thought it was a volcano erupting!"

"Oh please! We don't sound like that!" an annoyed looking Chloe who was leaning on the door frame.

"Argh!" The boys yelled as they pulled their blankets higher to their chins.

Chloe shook her head with a smiled as she walked over to her boyfriend's bed, "For heavens sake, I can't believe you guys." She laughed before turning to face Sirius and the others who was looking at nothing in particular, "Guess what?" her face was covered with excitement.

Remus smiled, he loved everything about her including when she spoke those words, "What?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Chloe smiled, her hair slipped from behind her shoulder as she continued to look at Sirius, "Melanie is play wizard chess in the common room, beating Lily's arse too!" she laughed as Sirius' upper body rose up slowly from his lying position, like a mummy or body arising from the dead.

Everyone laughed causing him to through a pillow at James who fell off his bed with a thump.

Sirius smirked as James got up with a bump forming on his head.

"Huh? What's going on?" mumbled a voice from a bed in the far corner.

Chloe screamed suddenly causing everyone to jump and stare in the direction she was pointing at.

"What the…? Wormtail!" shouted Sirius as he leaped from his bed still thinking about what Chloe had just said, "When did you get here? We thought you were still at your mum's place cause of the funeral?"

Peter looked down and nodded, "I was but I had to come to school eventually, don't I?"

All the boys nodded as they got ready for the day; Chloe left the room quickly giving Remus a quick peck on the cheek and out of site.

* * *

Chloe returned to her friends as they sat playing with Melanie well in the lead. 

"What took you so long?" asked Lily, "I've been needing your help since the moment you left the room!" She looked at her friend who smirked.

"Oh come on Lils! You don't always need her help every time I'm about to beat you!"

"Just because you finally came back, doesn't mean I'm gonna let you beat me, with or without Chloe's help." Lily said as he told her white knight to move to K7.

"Whatever!" Melanie replied as she over ran Lily's knight with her Black Queen, "Sorry Lil."

Lily gave her friend a death stare and continued to play till Melanie finally beated her with a strong hit from her Queen.

Lily got up tying her hair up with a green ribbon which matched her green top perfectly "We better get down to breakfast before the hash browns are gone."

Melanie and Chloe's eyes widened, "Hash Browns!" they cried as they ran to the door leaving Lily running behind them trying to catch up. But it wasn't her fault that they were one of the fastest students in Hogwarts.

* * *

Sirius bounded out of their dorm with his jacket half on, racing to the portrait. 

"Padfoot! Wait up!" yelled Remus who was struggling to put on his sock as he jumped up and down.

"Sit boy! SIT!"

"Shut up Prongs! I know you like them too and you know I'm just gonna beat you to them!" earning him a whack on the back of head before Sirius once again, ran to the portrait mumbling under his breath, "Hash Browns, here I come!"

* * *

The girls sat down to the Gryffindor table and grabbed as many hash browns that Lily would let them take so "other people" could have some too, when the boys came running in with one who had looked like just got up and some others running without shoes. 

Melanie and Chloe's eyes widen "Oh, no they don't!" as they made effort to grab more hash browns.

"HASH BROWNS!" yelled a black haired boy as he stretched out his hand for the basket when the dark haired girl pulled it out of his reach, "Hey!"

"Oh, sorry Black. Do you want these?" she asked as she waved the basket at front of him as Sirius made a grab for it but missing every time.

A raven haired boy rolled his eyes and grabbed a hash brown out of the basket, "Gee Padfoot, you're just too slow." He said as he took a bite from the hash brown.

Remus rolled his eyes as he sat next to Chloe while putting his shoes on before he placed some bacon onto his plate.

"Come on! Mel!" he wined making for the basket once more.

Melanie sighed and gave him the basket before taking one more.

"Thank you."

The girls spun their heads around with stunned faces, "What?" he asked.

"It's just I, we, have never heard you say that before." Lily replied with amazement still painted onto her face.

"You mean 'Thank you'?" the girls nodded, "I usually say that, don't I?" as he turned to his mates who nodded in return as they continued to eat.

After a few minutes the girls recovered and continued to eat especially two girls who enjoyed every minute eating their delicious browns, before the girls stood as the boys dug into the browns even more.

"Well, see you guys around?"

James nodded, "We'll catch up with you soon, coz; we just have to finish."

"Why can't you just go to the kitchens after, I'm sure they will have some left." suggested Melanie.

Sirius was surprised to hear that Melanie knew about the kitchens but he knew there were other things he still didn't know about her and he was determined to find out at least some. Maybe he will find out some at Hogsmede today?

* * *

"Hurry up!" yelled Lily as she urged the two onwards, "I want to get that quill!" 

"You are getting annoyed at us because you want to get, a quill?" asked Melanie as she hurried after her friend.

"It is not any quill; I've been waiting for it for ages! I even had to order it!"

"For, a quill?" Melanie asked again still wondering what was so good about a quill.

"ERGH! NEVER YOU MIND!" yelled a frustrated Lily causing Chloe to move away from her.

Melanie sighed ignoring Lily's little outburst, "Fine, only if we get to check out the art stationary."

Lily and the others agreed as they ran towards the little shop.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"MEL! WAIT!"

Melanie suddenly stopped leaving the others still running down the hill, "Huh? Oh! Hey you guys, hurry up! Lily wants to get this 'quill'" she said as she signed 'quill' with her fingers.

"A quill?" asked Peter who had just caught up.

"Oh, hello Peter, and thank you, yes. a quill."

"Melanie! What are you doing? I need this quill so get your butt down here now!" yelled the very annoyed Lily from the front of the shop.

"For heavens sake, go without me!"

"I can't, I need to know what you think about it!"

Melanie sighed, "Coming!" she yelled back before turning to the boys, "Wanna come?"

"Yea, why not? I need a new quill anyway." James said before turning to Sirius.

"I said I was sorry!" he said innocently.

"I know, you always say that!"

* * *

According to Melanie and Sirius, quill shopping was the most boring thing they ever had to do, "OH MY! I have never been this bored!" 

"Me too!" agreed Sirius as they sank to the floor.

"Oh shut up you two! I want your opinion," Lily said as she indicated different shaped quills.

"Come on Lil, we have been in this isle five times already and you have asked me for my opinion on one stupid quill about, I don't know, fifteen times? And what about the one you ordered?" Melanie said as she crossed arms.

"And your point is, Mel? So what if I have? Anyway I need another one for class time, the one I ordered is for long homeword. I just want to sure that the right quill will be perfect, and we all know you have the best fashion sense out of us girls…" Lily paused making sure her words sank in, "and I want to make sure my quill matches my uniform."

Melanie raised an eyebrow, "For your uniform? Lil, if you remember correctly, we passed isle 2 six times and that's where all the matching quills are," she sighed as she got up, "Can I go now before I melt of boredom even more than I already have?"

Lily sighed as well and nodded, "Fine, if you must. Only if you don't buy those, what are they called again?"

"You mean the webby stuff?" Melanie asked who was almost at the door with Sirius at her heels.

"Yea, you know what happened last time and I wouldn't like to experience that again."

"Aw Lily, you're no fun!" whined Melanie. Lily raised an eyebrow, "Fine Lil, I won't, gee!"

Lily smiled seeming satisfied, "Thanks! Love ya Lil!" and Melanie was off dashing through the crowd of students with Sirius at her heels leaving two particular people smiling.

"Part A, completed!"

* * *

**A/n: Well what do you think? I hope you like it! I will try to update as soon as I can but no promises because of exams, assignments and etc. But I will try!**

**This chappie is for the people who reviewed while I was writing, Thanx and Luv ya all!**

**Marauder-lover-forever:** Thanx for reviewing and I'm glad you like it:)

**Firedraike08:** Lol, thanx. Yea Ashley and her games, don't worry there will be more of her and her gang later in the fic. Lol, I'm serious! I will see how I go, you know with assignments and everything…

Keep reviewing:)

**Pancake278: **Lol, I'm really happy you like it! Yea, Ash, well as I said before, there will be more of her later on and keep reviewing:)

**Figment-of-imagination: **Lol, thanx! I will try to update as much as I can! Lol, no I haven't but thanx! Luv ya:)

**And please keep reviewing; you will really make my day!**

**Luva Rose 3.14**


	9. Author's note

A/n: I'm sorry to everyone who reads my story about the long wait. I'm in the middle of the next chapter but it might late awhile to put up because of assignments and missing the first few weeks of school 'cause I've been overseas.

Please forgive me???

I will try my best!

Luv Luva Rose 3.14


End file.
